grave danger
by vaunie5962
Summary: Vous laisse découvrir par vous-même. Titres des chapitres sortis de chansons que j'aime.  M/M Slash: si vous aimez pas, vous êtes prévenus. Chap 5 NC-17 et sorte de mini cross over au final.
1. Ambition cuts you down

525 : fin et suite de Grave Danger

_Pdv __Nick:_

Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je fous encore là? Pourquoi personne ne m'a encore retrouvé ? Que se passe t-il ce n'est pas possible ?

Non pitié, laissez-moi sortir ! Je n'ai pas encore assez vécu, et je vous promets, Dieu, que si vous me laissez sortir de là, je ferais tout, absolument tout pour rendre la vie meilleure aux gens qui m'entourent, et si cela m'est possible, enfin conquérir la personne qui envahit de plus en plus mes pensées. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir une dernière fois ces yeux magnifiques, son sourire à tomber, ces fesses superbement rebondies, l'entendre parler et parler, même si ça peut me rendre fou parfois. De toute manière, je ne pourrais pas être plus fou que je ne le suis à ce moment.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, enfermé entre ces quatre planches, incapable de tout mouvement, à part celui de parler (crier ici en l'occurrence), d'enregistrer des messages aux personnes que j'aime (je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de lui dire à quel point je l'aime, je n'y arrive pas mais je dois le faire, il le faut absolument. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Même si ça serait cruel !). Et ce flingue que je tiens fébrilement dans ma main, que je n'ai aucune intention de m'en servir. Même si la tentation devient de plus en plus forte.

Les lumières vertes dans ma main commencent à me rendre dingue, et ne parlons pas des saloperies de morsures que ces horribles fourmis me laissent sur la peau.

Peu à peu, je commence à sentir mon souffle s'amenuiser, mon cœur s'emballer, cherchant désespérément un dernier moyen de me battre. Je saisis malgré tout le magnéto dans une main et le pistolet dans l'autre. Fermant les yeux une dernière fois pour avoir encore une image positive plus que tout avant de partir, je laisse mes dernières paroles s'échapper avant d'amener le pistolet sous ma tempe « Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! Pardonne-moi Greg ! »


	2. Too late for apologies

Pdv Greg :

Là maintenant, je n'ai jamais été autant terrifié de toute ma vie. Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais être malade ! Pourquoi lui, pourquoi lui ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ça ?

L'homme que j'aime secrètement depuis tellement longtemps, celui à qui je n'ai jamais osé rien dire, de peur d'être ri au nez. Comme tout le monde le sait, de toute façon, Nick c'est l'homme à femmes, le plus hétéro que la terre est connu.

Et moi, je suis quoi ? Un simple rat de laboratoire, bisexuel, insignifiant, et je sais que le monde ne changera pas beaucoup sans moi.

Pourtant, j'essaye d'y croire, une petite lueur d'espoir en moi me dit que peut-être. Oui je dis bien peut-être que ses touchers, ses flirts, ses visites fréquentes à mon labo, et même notre travail plus qu'efficace tous les deux (avant que ce connard d'Ecklie nous sépare) étaient liés à quelque chose d'autre qu'à une relation professionnelle.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, non je n'ai pas d'espoirs fous. Je veux juste continuer mon travail et rêver tout naturellement, en m'autorisant quelques plaisirs en imaginant tout ce que je pourrais lui faire et ce qu'il pourrait me donner en retour.

Putain, je le veux, je veux qu'il nous revienne tous. Ne laissez pas cette chance passer ! Et merde, mais qu'est ce que j'attends ? Non non je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas risquer le peu de liens que j'ai avec lui en avouant ça. C'est pas possible ! Non Greg arrête tes conneries !

Et voilà nous y sommes, enfin, à cette pépinière qu'on a eu tant de mal à trouver, alors que la réponse était là sous nos yeux. Par une simple saloperie de bestiole, par ces terribles fourmis qui le dévorent vivant. Nous qui avons assisté pendant douze heures à la terrible souffrance de notre collègue : ses cris, son air perdu. On a même cru à un moment qu'on allait le perdre. Mais non, la seule chose qui pouvait le rendre encore plus fou était cette lumière qui s'allumait en permanence, alors qu'on regardait, impuissants, son calvaire.

Alors quand Catherine cria qu'elle l'avait trouvé, ma joie et mon impatience de le sortir de cet enfer me coupèrent le souffle quand j'arrivais à proximité, par la vitesse à laquelle je me suis précipitée.

Creuser, creuser, encore creuser, c'est interminable, je ne vois plus la fin de ce trou. Je regarde mes collègues, qui avec la force du désespoir font tout leur possible pour le sortir au plus vite. Tout d'un coup, on entend une voix forte et faible à la fois sortir du trou. Une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille à l'avoir tellement absorbée dans mon esprit. Celle de Nick. Et ces phrases m'achèvent en larmes incontrôlables, je ne peux plus regarder ça, je ne peux plus entendre tout ça. Il est trop tard, et je viens d'apprendre que Nick m'aimait.

Oh mon dieu, je vais être malade !

The end ?

SVP RetR ! Est-ce que je continue ou pas ? Veux vos avis !


	3. I'll be waiting

Ils étaient arrivés tout juste à temps. Deux secondes à peine et il était trop tard.

Et pour ça Greg en sera éternellement reconnaissant au monde entier.

Il n'avait pas regardé, il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il attendait le retentissement du coup de feu mais il n'est jamais venu. Et c'est Warrick qui le sortit définitivement de son état de détresse en lui demandant de ramener l'extincteur.

Il avait failli succomber une seconde fois quand il entendit les appels au secours de Nick quand une fois sauvé, on dut lui annoncer qu'il devait encore attendre avant de sortir définitivement de cet enfer. Ses larmes de détresse et ses cris de désespoir étaient beaucoup trop durs pour lui à entendre.

Il s'appliqua à faire les tâches demandées le mieux possible, vu que ses mains tremblaient en permanence et retenant très difficilement ses larmes.

Une fois sorti, l'ambulance arrivée, Greg n'avait qu'une envie : monter avec lui, lui apporter tout son soutien et lui dire la vérité que lui aussi l'aimait, il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Mais à la place, Warrick et Catherine qui eux avaient un poids de culpabilité à porter sur leurs épaules furent les premiers à l'accompagner. Et Greg ne peut pas leur reprocher pour l'instant. Il aurait d'autres moments pour se retrouver seul avec Nick et avoir une discussion sérieuse, rien que tous les deux. Plus de cercueil, plus de terre, plus de masques : la vérité elle-même. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Mais ce moment ne vint pas. Oh non, pour ça il dut s'armer de beaucoup de patience et de compréhension, quand à chaque fois qu'il venait le visiter, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui. Sa famille, ses collègues, les docteurs, infirmières : chacun choisissait bien son moment pour venir dans la chambre quand il était là, sur le point de clarifier un peu les choses avec lui.

Mais d'un côté, il se dit que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça : avec les quantités de médicaments qu'on lui donnait pour dormir et le choc, il n'est pas sûr qu'il ait dit ça dans un moment de pure clarté. Mais quand peut-on dire vraiment ça ? Une confession aussi énorme et entendue par tous ses collègues ? Ses collègues d'ailleurs, qu'en pensaient-ils ?

Certains adressaient des regards entendus à Greg, d'autres ne disaient rien mais l'aveu ne semblait pas les étonner plus que ça. Comme si ils avaient toujours su que ça finirait comme ça entre les deux hommes. Alors pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille enfin avec lui dans cette chambre ? Si un de ses collègues les laissait seuls, peu de temps après et peu de phrases échangées avant que son père, sa mère ou un de ses frères et sœurs arrive.

Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que la confession attendrait encore car même si Nick est devenu honnête avec lui-même, il ne l'était certainement pas auprès de sa famille.

Lui Greg ne connaissait aucun problème vis-à-vis de sa famille par rapport à sa bisexualité. Même son frère Derek avait révélé son homosexualité et venait de célébrer son PACS avec Spencer. Fête à laquelle il était témoin et qui fut magnifique. (_Je ne sais pas comment traduit-on « a commitment ceremony » en français, enfin un terme clair. J'ai donc utilisé le terme français courant)._

C'est sûr que de son point de vue, donc, il était difficile de concevoir qu'on ne pouvait pas accepter son fils comme il est. Enfin il ya les origines et les croyances aussi en jeu. Mais il faudrait être assez bête pour renier ses enfants à cause de ses choix amoureux.

C'est ce que sa mère lui avait dit le jour où il lui avait révélé être bi et amoureux d'un de ses collègues. Et lui aussi voudrait que tout le monde soit au courant que lui et Nick, ça peut devenir le départ de quelque chose de magnifique et qui lui permettra de devenir aussi heureux que son frère et ses sœurs. Enfin, il l'espère plus que tout.

Plus d'un mois et demi après l'incident, Nick est sorti de l'hôpital et déclaré apte au travail par les psychologues. Ce soir, donc il doit reprendre son service.

La « vraie » discussion n'a pas encore eu lieu et ça, c'est quelque chose que Greg n'en peut plus d'attendre. Un mois et demi qu'il n'arrive pas à se sortir les mots de Nick de l'esprit « _Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! Pardonne-moi Greg ! ». _

Mais tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que Nick était totalement remis, cela lui semblait inconcevable d'en parler.

Et voilà Nick de retour. Les poches sous ses yeux et quelques cicatrices de ses morsures sur ses bras sont les marques de nuits peuplées de cauchemars et le cauchemar que lui-même a vécu. Car Nick fait tout pendant son travail pour ne pas montrer qu'il est encore un peu faible.

Et même en sachant qu'ils devaient se parler tous les deux, ils demeuraient le plus professionnel possible et sortaient pas mal de taquineries de temps en temps. Le flirt recommençait mais toujours pas de signe d'une quelconque discussion à venir.

Ils agissaient tous les deux comme des enfants. Mais ils savent tous les deux que cela leur rappellerait cette terrible nuit et que les souvenirs sont encore trop frais dans leur tête pour crever l'abcès.

La fin du service arriva et Greg ne croisa pas et n'avait pas croisé Nick depuis plus d'une heure. Et même en prenant son temps dans les vestiaires, toujours pas de signe.

C'est donc le cœur lourd que Greg retourna à sa voiture et prit son chemin vers son appartement. La route lui semblait longue et il était épuisé par les deux affaires sur lesquels ils avaient du se rendre. Et il ne faisait que croiser Nick pendant les enquêtes. Ce qui le tirailla encore plus.

Il se demandait si Nick était en plein déni ou tout simplement s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la véritable ampleur de ses paroles et de l'effet que ça fit sur Greg. Non il n'arrivait pas à y trouver de réponse.

Cela le tracassa sur toute la route, en mangeant son petit déjeuner, en prenant sa douche.

Mais quand il en sortit et vit son répondeur clignoter, l'espoir lui revint. Bip. « Vous avez trois nouveaux messages. »

Le premier de sa mère pour savoir comment s'était passé sa journée de travail (Greg lui avait bien sûr tout confié sur l'incident et le retour de Nick aujourd'hui), un second message de Derek qui lui demandait de le rappeler le plus tôt possible (il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire ?).

Il était impatient de découvrir ce que c'était mais prit le temps quand même le troisième message. Une voix masculine très familière remit son appel à Derek à plus tard.

« _Allo, Greg? Euh, c'est Nick… __(Silence) Euh… Je me demandais… si t'aurais le temps… de parler un peu là ? Je sais… qu'on a des choses importantes à se dire… Enfin je pense que t'es couché maintenant. Donc je crois… que c'est remis à plus tard. Alors à ce soir… Ah je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit mais… c'était Nick… » BIP. Plus de nouveaux messages._

Le ton triste et un peu hésitant de Nick lui arracha presque des larmes. Il venait de louper encore une fois la chance de lui parler, enfin, face à face. _Et merde. _Il tapa son poing contre le mur et ça lui fit mal, mais il s'en foutait. Nick avait besoin de parler et il l'avait loupé encore une fois, cette occasion. Double merde…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que l'interphone sonna. Il se précipita dessus, avec un mince espoir, sachant que le livreur de sa pizza ne devrait pas tarder à lui amener sa commande.

Décrochant le combiné, il répondit par un simple « _Oui ? »_

« _Oui, Greg. Euh c'est moi… J'avais (silence) vraiment envie de te parler si tu me laisses monter bien sûr ! »_

Etonné et heureux à la fois, Greg ne put sortir qu'un seul mot de sa bouche mais tellement faible et avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'il n'est même pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu. « _Nick ? »_

TBC…

Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver des idées pour ce nouveau chapitre. Et là je me suis lancée d'un seul coup, et voilà !

Espère que ça vous a plu. Please R et R….

NB : Derek et Spencer sont des personnages de la série « Esprits Criminels ». Comme pour ma première fic basée sur cette dernière, j'ai voulu créer un lien familial entre l'expert et le profiler. Greg adopté par les parents de Derek alors qu'il était bébé suite à la mort de ses parents et ses grands-parents ne pouvaient pas le prendre en charge. Voilà ma vision idéale d'un cross over entre ces deux séries.

Et je le répète et le répéterais toujours, ces deux séries, histoires et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout. Et je fais ça juste pour le fun, pas d'argent gagné.


	4. I wanna be startin' something

Notes : Ce chapitre est certainement le plus difficile des quatre à faire donc j'espère avoir exploité l'idée au mieux.

Les bruits de pioches et le léger son d'une personne qui lui parlait ajouté à la lumière d'une lampe-torche rendit l'esprit juste à temps à Nick. Il était temps car son doigt était posé sur la gâchette, mais le tremblement de sa main ont ralenti ses mouvements. Quel soulagement ! Lui qui était si croyant était heureux que son Dieu l'ait reconnu et écouté son message.

Mais la découverte d'une bombe sous son cercueil se rajoutait à ce cauchemar actuel et il se disait : _Non, vous n'allez pas me faire ça maintenant ? Pas après tout ce que je viens de subir ? Non laissez-moi ! » _Il croisa le regard de Greg peu de temps. L'expression de son visage le rendit confus : il était pratiquement sûr maintenant que tout le monde avait entendu sa déclaration d'amour et il se demandait si l'homme de ses rêves était dégoûté ou, comme lui, avait la frousse de sa vie encore plus maintenant qu'on l'avait retrouvé ?

Il ne put le reconnaître et il aurait plus de temps pour ça plus tard. Là pour le moment, il sent Grissom accrocher son harnais, la main de Warrick dans la sienne et Greg derrière eux, hésitant sur le coup.

Il entendit ses amis compter jusqu'à trois, restant immobile de tout son corps et il se sentit soulevé du sol alors qu'une grande explosion avait lieu en dessous d'eux. Il resta conscient quelques minutes, sachant qu'on le transportait vers l'hôpital. Ceux qui restaient ses amis malgré un très léger soupçon de colère envers eux l'accompagnèrent. Et il se laissa bercer avant de s'endormir grâce aux cachets qu'on venait de lui donner. Sa dernière phrase avant de sombrer, murmuré mais quand même entendue par ses collègues : « Merci de me laisser la chance de le faire ! » Warrick et Catherine furent un peu confus mais ils comprirent le message. Il n'était pas devenu fou et deux de leurs meilleurs amis allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux ensemble.

Ces six semaines de « repos forcé » se répartirent en deux semaines d'hôpital et presque trois semaines chez ses parents.

Les deux semaines à l'hôpital n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été des plus reposantes. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des cauchemars et les calmants lui faisaient à peine réaliser que des personnes étaient avec lui dans la pièce. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre des bribes de conversation. Et à chaque fois que l'homme qu'il aimait arrivait… Oh oui, il aurait aimé dire plus que des banalités, grandement plus. Oh oui ! Mais bien sûr il fallait toujours que quelqu'un vienne à couper les moments où il se sentait prêt, où il savait parfaitement qu'il ignorerait le déni dans lequel il a été plongé si longtemps et pouvoir regarder Greg en face quand il lui dirait tous les sentiments présents en lui envers cet homme absolument génial, qui lui aura sauvé la vie d'une certaine manière. Car oui, c'est pour lui qu'il s'est battu, c'est pour lui qu'il a voulu résister, sentant au fond de lui finalement que quelque chose pouvait se construire entre eux. Mais pour ça, en étant honnête avec lui-même, il devait être honnête aussi envers ses proches. Peu importe, de toute façon leur avis sur la question n'était pas le plus important. Il voulait juste être heureux. Et ne pas laisser cet incident avec lui pour toujours. Mais dans son état actuel, il en était incapable. La seule chose dont il était capable était de laisser sa famille s'occuper de lui et de personnes qui l'aideront définitivement à passer cette épreuve. Enfin pas si définitivement que ça. Il remercie quand même le ciel chaque jour de lui avoir donné cette seconde chance et veut être plus fort que tout pour vivre le bonheur qu'il s'est si longtemps mis de côté.

Il se rendit donc au Texas avec ses parents. Trois semaines pour tenter d'oublier, mais il le sait maintenant : les cauchemars deviendront moins fréquents mais être six pieds sous terre, à bout de souffle et dévoré vivant, sans avoir dit la vérité à la personne la plus importante en ce monde. Non ça…

Mais pour avancer, il doit faire quelque chose d'important : révéler sa sexualité à ses parents.

Et étonnamment pour lui, le pire n'arriva pas. En dehors d'une de ses sœurs, la nouvelle fut acceptée, tout ou moins facilement. Le plus important ? Son bonheur. Voilà ce qu'ils lui ont dit. Et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien il le ressentait à cet instant ce sentiment ! Oh oui, un petit pas vers sa liberté intérieure venait d'être fait.

A la fin de son « repos forcé » donc, il retrouva avec plaisir ses collègues. Les traits fatigués, ses cicatrices encore visibles, les poches en dessous de ses yeux… Il ne pouvait rien cacher cependant mais les psys avaient donné leur feu vert et lui se sentait trop enfermé chez lui à ne rien faire. Donc tant mieux. Et de plus, il voulait revoir Greg et enfin avoir la discussion qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir depuis six semaines. Ils en ont bien besoin. Mais le travail est le travail et les deux experts ne se sont croisés que très peu. Pas de place à la vie personnelle dans ce cas-là.

Quand il eut fini, Greg n'était pas rentré. Il resta un petit bout de temps à l'attendre dans les vestiaires. Mais on lui confirma que l'enquête sur laquelle il était prendrait du temps demandait son attention en tant que chimiste car sa remplaçante avait sa journée de congé.

Et voilà, encore une discussion à remettre à plus tard. Putain de métier des fois.

Mais le fait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps et sachant que cela devait travailler Greg autant que lui, il ne pouvait pas la reporter.

Il lui laissa donc un message sur son répondeur avant de se rendre à son appartement.

Sonnant à l'interphone, il était plus anxieux que jamais. Comment celui-ci allait réagir ? A-t-il fait exprès de l'éviter aujourd'hui ?... Les questions se multipliaient en attendant qu'on lui réponde.

« _Oui ? »_

« _Oui, Greg. Euh c'est moi… J'avais (silence) vraiment envie de te parler si tu me laisses monter bien sûr ! »_

Sa voix était empreinte de toute l'anxiété qu'il ressentait et beaucoup d'hésitation et il était sûr que ça Greg ne pouvait l'ignorer. Et dans un murmure, celui-ci répondit « _Nick ? »_

Riant nerveusement, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état d'esprit et ça, c'était plutôt bon signe. « _Oui c'est bien moi ! Je peux monter ? Enfin à moins que… »_

_« Non, non c'est bon, viens. Tu sais où te diriger de toute façon ? »_

Et sans qu'il ait le temps de répondre, l'interphone signala que l'accès lui était permis.

Greg n'était pas au premier étage. Dans d'autres situations, il aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur, mais là la peur lui fit prendre les escaliers. _Non je veux rien qui gâche cette visite chez lui, _pensa t-il, même s'il voulait ralentir un peu l'échéance.

Mais non, plus de machine arrière maintenant, il devait faire face à son destin (et peut-être le Saint Graal).

La montée se fit le plus vite possible. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et son impatience claire.

Le couloir. _Allez vas y Nick, c'est pas la mer à boire. _La porte de l'appartement, voilà voilà.

Prenant une dernière grande respiration, il frappa. Il sentait de la sueur découler sur son corps, les mains devenir moites. _Recule ou reculera pas ?. _

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un Greg à l'air épuisé mais qui semble tout simplement heureux de le voir.

_« Hey ! » « Hey, toi ! » « Euh tu me laisses rentrer ? » « Oui bien sûr ! Euh fais comme chez toi ! »._

Il se décala contre la porte pour le laisser entrer et Nick pénétra dans son appartement. Comme il s'y attendait, le bordel était là mais c'était clean.

Deux bras vinrent se poser autour de sa taille, des mains caressant son torse tendrement pendant que des petits baisers étaient déposés au creux de son cou. Et il se laissa aller contre ce corps qui le soutenaient par derrière et appréciait le vrai premier contact avec son adoré. Mais il voulait parler. Doucement, en ôtant les mains posées sur lui, il lui fit face.

« _Attends, G, je voulais… » « Chut, ne dis rien stp ! » « Mais… » « Rien à dire Nicky ! » « Mais… » « Pas de mais… Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… »_

Les larmes revinrent en force mais là au moins il savait que ce n'était pas de tristesse. N'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait, il prit son visage entre ses mains, passa ses pouces en dessous de ses yeux chocolat tellement beaux pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui y figuraient aussi avant de rapprocher leurs lèvres pour la première fois.

_Review, review, j'ai une idée pour le prochain chapitre mais veut savoir absolument si vous en voulez plus ou pas d'abord. Petit YAOI ou juste épilogue ? Réponse franche attendue svp._


	5. Nights within satin

_Warning : chapitre NC-17 (même si cela reste un petit lemon tout doux)_

Deux paires de lèvres qui se rencontrent et se frôlent. Un délicat toucher qui suffit à envoyer des frissons circuler tout le long de leurs corps. Des mains qui renforcent le contact entre leurs deux visages. Deux langues qui s'entrechoquent et qui accèdent au trésor qu'ils ont tant attendu toutes ces années. Une bataille qui se crée, sans vainqueur, l'un ne voulant pas céder la victoire à l'autre. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret, reprenant quelques bouffés d'oxygène avant de reprendre le contact avec l'autre, front contre front. Leurs bouches semblaient être naturellement attirées, comme deux aimants et la séparation ne fut que très courte. Ils n'en avaient jamais assez, ils en redemandaient encore et toujours plus.

Goûts, sensations, sentiments, senteurs : tout ce qui n'avait pas besoin de mots passait à travers chacun de leurs contacts. Et quand leurs regards se croisaient, on pouvait y lire indéniablement tout ce qu'ils ressentaient profondément l'un pour l'autre.

Et même s'ils n'ont pas eu leurs explications, cela leur suffisait amplement à tous les deux.

Au fond pas besoin de mots. En quoi c'est nécessaire quand l'être que vous chérissez tant vous prend dans ses bras et vous caresse de baisers sur le haut du corps et que des mains se baladent « chastement » sur votre corps, même si elles commencent à trouver une place confortable sur votre fessier ? Non définitivement Nick est heureux de remettre cette explication à plus tard.

Mais malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement, par la sonnerie de l'interphone qui retentit dans tout l'appartement. Jusque là aveugles et sourds à part pour l'un l'autre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rompre le contact.

_« Ne réponds pas, bébé, s'il te plaît ? » « Non, Nicky, il le faut sinon il va me la faire payer double ma pizza et j'ai pas envie d'être rejeté à chaque coup de fil chez eux désormais. »_

Un petit rire leur échappa et, avec résignation, Nick laissa Greg répondre à l'interphone et se diriger au bas de son immeuble pour prendre réception de son repas (_comment un gars peut-il manger autant en si peu de temps, et surtout, n'était-ce pas un goût de pancakes qu'il avait testé dans cette OH SI DELICIEUSE bouche ? pensa t-il.)_

Il se fit familier avec le lieu qui l'entoure : un grand salon avec deux fenêtres qui donnaient directement vu sur Las Vegas, une cuisine classique mais bien fournie (_étonnant pour quelqu'un qui cuisine si peu.), _des magazines et CD étalés partout et d'autres rangés à leur place sur les étagères.

Il ne put aller plus loin dans son inspection quand il entendit une respiration rapide pas loin derrière lui et une porte se refermer hâtivement. Tout essoufflé, Greg brandit avec un grand sourire la pizza qu'il tenait entre les mains. Et qu'est ce que ça pouvait sentir bon _(enfin pas aussi bon que Greg mais bon)_ qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres.

Amusé par ce geste anodin, Greg lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour y déposer son repas.

Il sortit d'un tiroir une roulette à pizza et coupa le plus consciencieusement la pizza en plusieurs parts, sortit deux assiettes et répartit les parts égales dans chacune. Donnant la sienne à Nick, il ne put s'empêcher de frôler son bras, ce qui leur envoya de nouveaux frissons partout et le contact se prolongea plus que prévu.

Rougissants tous les deux, ils s'attaquèrent rapidement à leurs pizzas et le moment de leur fameuse conversation allait venir, indéniablement. Et chacun se sentait assez à l'aise pour en parler un peu maintenant :

_« Eh bébé ! » « Oui Nicky ? » « Je voulais… Je voulais… » _Greg posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra tendrement, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens pour l'encourager à continuer _« Tu voulais ? » _Pour réponse il posa un tendre mais passionné baiser sur ses lèvres pour s'encourager lui-même. _« Je voulais… Juste… Te remercier… » « De quoi ? » « Je me suis… dit… même au moment où… je commençais… à me sentir… partir… que je ne pouvais pas tu vois… non je ne pouvais pas tirer… » _Les larmes commencèrent à leur couler aux yeux tous les deux, même en essayant de les retenir, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Ce cauchemar, ils l'ont vécu chacun à leur façon et « grâce » à ça, ils en sont là aujourd'hui. _« Oui sans toi, si j'avais su… qu'il n'y avait même pas une petite once d'espoir entre nous deux… Je crois… Je crois… » _Et là encore plus de larmes incontrôlables leur vinrent et Greg le prit dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui, tout en l'embrassant à l'arrière de son cou. _« Et même s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous… Je ne sais pas… »_ Il fut stoppé dans ses paroles par un long baiser assez dur et profond, où leur amour éclatait encore plus. _« Chuuuuuttttt… Ne dis plus rien, j'ai compris… __Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu ne l'es pas fait… » (Baiser) « Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans toi. » _La voix lourdement portée par l'émotion rendit difficile les dernières paroles. _« J'aurais… Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans toi. Je t'aime tellement. » « Moi plus que toi ! » « Pas possible ! » « Tutut ! »_ L'émotion intense fut remplacée par un immense éclat de rire, et dans ce moment, leurs yeux se croisèrent, remplis d'amour, de désir.

C'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient ce soir.

Alors Greg prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes, et sans le lâcher du regard, il prit la direction de la chambre.

Une fois arrivés là, les baisers étaient doux et sensuels, ils avaient décidé, sans se le dire, de prendre leur temps, pour découvrir le corps de l'autre. Tous les deux travaillaient le lendemain mais ils s'en fichaient éperdument. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis trop longtemps et aller trop vite n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Ils venaient de se déclarer leur amour et confiance totale l'un envers l'autre et ça, il n'y a rien de plus précieux.

Toujours lentement, ils enlevèrent leurs hauts, ne séparant leurs lèvres que pour les faire passer au dessus de leurs têtes et pour contempler le corps de chacun. Si Nick savait que le dos de son homme était couvert de cicatrices à jamais, il gardait un torse finement musclé et bien dessiné, bronzé comme il le faut et un ventre bien plat. Malgré ses cicatrices, Greg ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres devant ses bras parfaitement ciselés, son torse magnifiquement musclé par des heures de sport et quelques poils noirs qui descendaient du nombril jusqu'au haut de son jean. _« Tu es vraiment superbe ! » « Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! »._

Après une nouvelle série de baisers, chacun partit en exploration : le cou tout d'abord où ils se laissèrent une bien belle marque, chaque téton qu'ils s'amusèrent à titiller avec la langue et les dents, de longues caresses sur le torse pour finir au nombril. Les baisers continuèrent à ce niveau tout en ôtant boutons et braguettes. Quand ce cap fut passé, leurs lèvres reprirent contact et ce fut un peu plus rapide, plus passionné tout en passant la main dans le boxer de chacun pour toucher à l'objet de leur convoitise. Et là, ils n'en avaient pas assez, ils se dévoraient les lèvres, le cou, les omoplates, chaque endroit qui était à leur proche portée. On n'entendait plus que des grognements et des râles de plaisir emplir toute la chambre. C'était trop bon ! Ils étaient persuadés que l'un l'autre pourraient venir par un simple baiser mais l'envie suprême de goûter l'un à l'autre les fit arrêter. Alors Nick prit une première jambe, la fit monter délicatement autour de sa taille et tint les fesses de son amour pour les malaxer sensuellement pendant que Greg ramenait la deuxième autour. Sans arrêter de s'embrasser, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et quand il tapa dans le pied, il se pencha en avant, toujours sans lâcher et le déposa sur le matelas, lui au dessus. Nick s'écarta pour pouvoir faire glisser tout le bas d'un seul coup. Greg poussa un petit soupir d'admiration devant ce qu'il lui était offert et il voulut y goûter, mais Nick se fit taquin _« Hum hum, moi d'abord ! » _Et sur cette parole il reprit la descente de ce corps qu'il chérit tant. Le jean fut vite enlevé et il eut une surprise _« Oh oh monsieur y va commando ! » « J'avoue avoir eu un petit peu d'espoir ce soir ! » _avec un sourire ô combien malicieux ! Son sourire fut vite remplacé par un « o » de surprise quand Nick commença à l'embrasser à la base de son pénis, gentiment, lentement. Cette bouche si douce, si chaude lui donnait déjà du plaisir rien que par des baisers alors « _Ahhh ! »_ quand Nick commença à le lécher comme une sucette et le prit en bouche délicatement. Il fit des mouvements de haut en bas avec sa tête. Greg aurait pu mourir de plaisir là tout de suite mais il voulait autre chose et ça Nick le comprit vite. Il répondit vite aux supplications de son homme et se mit sur le côté, dans le sens opposé de l'amour de sa vie et tous les deux entamèrent un bon 69. Ils prirent tout leur temps, alternant entre coups de langue et succions, ainsi que quelques gorges profondes. C'est dur de donner du plaisir quand on vous en donne en même temps mais ces ceux-là n'auraient voulu changer leur place pour rien au monde. Le goût chaud et sucré du sperme mélangé à la délicieuse odeur de l'autre les enivraient totalement de plaisir. Mais Nick s'arrêta assez brutalement, ne voulant pas tout de suite que son homme ne vienne, ce qui surprit ce dernier. _« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, mon amour ? » _en continuant à le goûter. _« Je veux pas que tu viennes tout de suite. OOOHHHHH ! Je te veux en moi ! » « Tu es sûr ? » « Plus que jamais ! » _Et il comprit vite pourquoi ! Douze heures enfermés dans cette « prison » de verre avait dû le faire sentir mal-aimé, et là plus que jamais, il voulait sentir à quel point c'était possible.

_« Allonge-toi mon amour ! » _Et c'est ce qu'il fit, se mettant convenablement sur le dos. Greg qui ne lâcha pas son érection, se mit à le masturber délicatement, sans forcer. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voulait le faire venir. Non il avait encore une petite idée en tête. N'enlevant pas sa main tout de suite, il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'aux petites bourses, qu'il se mit à lécher et mordiller. Nick courbait littéralement le dos avec cette nouvelle sensation plus qu'agréable, même si l'envie d'avoir Greg en lui était de plus en plus insoutenable. Il était encore vierge sur ce point-là et il aimait par-dessus tout toute l'attention que lui apportait celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

C'à quoi il ne s'attendait pas le surprit sur le coup mais Greg y mettait toute sa délicatesse et son amour dans ce geste qu'il se dit que la prochaine étape ne pourrait être qu'un petit mauvais cap à passer. Greg prit soin de préparer l'entrée de sa virginité avec sa langue, le mouillant soigneusement, avant de la faire entré à l'intérieur. Sans brusquerie, sans vitesse, découvrant un peu à la crispation de celui qu'il pénétrait que c'était une première en tout pour lui, alors que lui était un peu plus expérimenté. Même s'il n'avait jamais passé le cap des préliminaires. La langue qui entrait et sortait à l'intérieur de lui accrût les gémissements de Nick, accélérant un peu sa respiration. Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça pourrait être comme ça.

Et les supplications ne tardèrent pas à venir, auxquelles il répondit en farfouillant un peu dans sa table de chevet pour trouver capote et lubrifiant. Regardant une dernière fois dans ses yeux pour une ultime confirmation, un simple signe de tête lui donna le feu vert.

Enduisant ses doigts le plus possible, il fit de petits cercles au niveau de la virginité de celui qu'il aime et très doucement, fit pénétrer un premier doigt. Nick ressentit une petite douleur mais pas bien méchante. Quand il se sentit près pour plus, il embrassa de nouveau Greg et celui-ci ajouta un second doigt, les écartant bien pour préparer les choses à venir.

Quand il atteint la prostate, Nick fut très surpris et ne put empêcher sa tête de partir un peu en arrière et ses reins de décoller du matelas. Il en voulait plus et ne pouvait plus attendre.

Le troisième fut ajouté rapidement et quand Greg le pénétra enfin, la douleur resta intense mais passable, mais il ne put retenir un petit cri.

_« Ça va, mon amour ? » _avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Pour toute réponse, il reçut encore un magnifique baiser. _« T'inquiètes pas bébé, vas-y, ça va passer ! ». _Greg lui laissa le temps de s'ajuster avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de celui qui est sien maintenant.

_« Je t'aime Nick, je t'aime tellement ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! » « Je crois… (Baiser) savoir (gémissement) maintenant. »_ Ce qui les fit rire un peu avant que le bruit s'estompe dans la douceur de la nuit et fut remplacé que par des bruits de plaisir…

TBC…

Epilogue : (mais promis, une suite à venir, vais finir d'abord mon histoire sur Esprits Criminels avant. Revient bientôt)


	6. Don't worry be happy

Epilogue : (mais promis, une suite à venir, vais finir d'abord mon histoire sur Esprits Criminels avant. Revient bientôt)

_Quelques mois plus tard :_

Là maintenant, Greg était furieux. Oh oui, il l'était. Plus d'une semaine qu'il était parti à San Francisco pour une série de conférences auxquelles il devait participer et même en donner une. Ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait le plus.

Non, ce qui l'énervait était le fait qu'il était resté sur place non-stop, que son homme n'avait pas pu se joindre à lui et à cause de ça, non seulement ils n'avaient pas pu fêter son anniversaire mais aussi un deuxième encore plus important : celui de leurs six mois ensemble.

Eh oui, déjà six mois qu'ils s'étaient enfin déclarés leur amour l'un à l'autre. Et on peut dire que jamais personne n'a vu un couple aussi heureux et fou d'amour. Ils se complétaient, le côté un peu dingue de Greg compensant le manque de spontanéité parfois de Nick, et la maniaquerie de celui-ci prenait le dessus sur le bordélique Greg. Peu après leur premier tout, ils emménageaient ensemble, un mois après ils abandonnèrent les préservatifs (les deux étant clean et sachant que à part avec le boulot, ils étaient bien trop fidèles l'un à l'autre pour garder les protections), et même s'ils connaissaient quelques disputes, cela ne durait pas longtemps et avaient toujours un moyen agréable pour vite faire oublier ça.

Alors il ya déjà ces deux raisons-là, mais la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase était l'annonce d'un retard de deux heures environ de son avion (maudites compagnies aériennes).

Plus d'une semaine sans sexe, même par téléphone, était plus que trop pour Greg.

Son amour lui manquait et tout ce qui allait avec aussi. Et là l'annonce le mit de très mais vraiment très mauvaise humeur.

Et quand il appela Nick pour le prévenir, son ton ne s'était pas amélioré, ce qui fit sourire discrètement Nick car il savait que ce qu'il avait prévu pour son homme ce soir vaudrait toutes les attentes possibles.

(…)

Nick, quant à lui, avait déjà tout planifié pour son retour. Lui aussi lui manquait terriblement et ce soir, la soirée promet d'être grandiose pour fêter ça.

Il fit les derniers préparatifs, reçut quelques coups de fils pour assurer que tout était OK et attendit patiemment que leurs invités arrivent. Les nerfs commençaient à jouer avec lui et il ne réussissait pas à arrêter de triturer la boîte présente dans sa poche depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Oh oui, il espère que cette soirée va vraiment être inoubliable. Tout en attendant les invités, il repensa au jour où ils ont officialisé devant leurs amis.

(…)

_Flashback :_

_Ils avaient attendu à peine deux semaines pour officialiser leur couple à l'équipe et même si ceux-là se doutaient un peu de ce qu'il se passait entre eux avec les événements de ce fameux soir, ils voulaient profiter à fond de leur relation naissante._

_Mais quand, au détour d'un délicieux dîner chez Nick et un gros câlin sur son canapé, ce dernier avait stoppé d'un seul coup ses baisers et avait tout simplement demandé : « Viens vivre avec moi, bébé ! » « Ok ! » avait répondu Greg sans hésitation avec un très grand sourire._

_Le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'officialiser auprès de l'équipe. Et pour ça, une petite invitation autour d'un petit-déjeuner à la fin du service était leur meilleure solution. _

_Nick et Greg attendirent que tout le monde soit bien installé autour de la table avant de faire leur entrée, main dans la main._

_Première personne à réagir : Warrick. Les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes mais un grand sourire vint en suivant et ce sourire se refléta sur tous les visages de leurs collègues._

_« Eh bah, il était temps ! » « Griss tu me dois 20 dollars ! » « Et merde ! » « Mais que ? Quoi ? Quand ? »_

_Les réactions de chacun les firent bien sourire et ils se relaxèrent tranquillement en constatant que leurs amis les acceptaient aussi facilement et le fait qu'ils soient gays ne les dérange en rien. Et même si Grissom avoua qu'il trouvait que leur emménagement ensemble était assez rapide, il changea vite d'avis en étant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce que faisaient les deux tourtereaux._

_Le week-end suivant, la plupart d'entre eux les aidaient à déménager les affaires de Greg chez Nick._

(…)

Eh oui, Nick ne pouvait être plus heureux mais il sait qu'il le sera encore plus ce soir si Greg lui donne la réponse attendue à la question qu'il se prépare depuis des semaines à poser.

Regardant l'heure et notant que les autres n'allaient pas tarder, il se décida à aller prendre une douche et se préparer.

(…)

_Ah bah quand même, ce n'est pas trop tôt, _grogna entre ses dents Greg quand l'avion arriva enfin à Las Vegas. Son voyage n'avait fait qu'accroître son impatience d'être dans les bras de son amoureux. Et ce bagage qui prenait son temps à arriver. _Trop long, trop long, trop long._

Quand il le récupéra enfin, il se précipita vers les portes de sortie et grimpa dans son véhicule. Nick, pensait-il, était à la maison pour se reposer avant de l'accueillir proprement. Oh oui, il allait lui faire passer une « nuit d'enfer », il lui avait promis par téléphone la veille au soir.

Il parcourut les rues de Las Vegas, à grande vitesse, avant d'arriver enfin à sa destination. Leur maison. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait utiliser ce terme depuis presque cinq mois. Ça le rendait tellement fier d'avoir réussi à conquérir le cœur de celui qu'il pensait inaccessible.

Quand il arriva, il fut surpris de voir tous les stores baissés et aucune lumière filtrer. Mais il savait que depuis les différents incidents qu'ils avaient subis tous les deux, la protection était devenue indispensable chez eux.

Il ouvrit la porte tout en douceur, pour essayer de ne pas « réveiller » Nick et la referma. Cherchant fébrilement pour l'interrupteur, il entendit des voix étouffées dans le noir mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention tout de suite. Mais ce qui suivit faillit lui donner une crise cardiaque.

« Surprise ! » crièrent tous en chœur les personnes réunies dans la pièce. Et il put lire une banderole dans le salon où était écrite « Bon anniversaire Greg ! ». Derrière tout le monde semblait se tenir un immense buffet (de quoi se nourrir pendant toute une semaine). Sa musique préférée passait en fond sonore et ça il savait que Nick ne la mettait pour lui uniquement si il se sentait mal ou s'il y avait quelque chose à célébrer ce soir.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers son homme, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il le prit entre ses mains et essuya les gouttes salées avec un baiser sous chaque paupière.

_« T'as fait tout ça pour moi ? » « Bah oui bien sûr ! Tu crois quoi ? J'ai pas changé mon cœur ! » « Toujours romantique ! » « On peut dire ça oui ! ». _Ils se sourirent tendrement avant d'échanger un court baiser passionné. _« Bon anniversaire ! » « Bon anniversaire à toi aussi mon cœur ! » « Et attends t'as pas encore tout vu ! » _

Parmi leurs amis, il put reconnaître la famille de Nick au complet (même la fameuse sœur qui a fini par les accepter totalement), mais ses larmes reprirent quand il découvrit :

_« Maman ? Derek ? Spencer ? » « Eh oui, mon grand, tu croyais pas qu'on allait louper un événement pareil ! ». _Greg prit son frère et sa mère dans ses bras pour les serrer contre fort contre lui et offrit une bien amicale poignée de main à son beau-frère « _Eh ouais, baby boy, quand Nick nous a appelé, on était plus qu'excités à l'idée de venir, même si on a du pratiquement supplier notre boss ! »_ « _Je sais ce que c'est ! » _en tournant un regard amusé vers Grissom. Tout le monde retentit dans un grand fou rire. _« Et je crois bien que je n'ai pas encore été présentée à cette belle petite demoiselle, me semble t-il ? » « Oh pardon, allez Lili, vas dire bonjour à ton oncle Greg ! » _dit Derek à sa fille, avec un sourire qui montrait à quel point il était fier. _« Au fait Sarah et Désirée sont vraiment sincèrement désolées, mais elles ont eu moins de chance avec leur boss ! Tu sais à quel point elles auraient aimé être là ! » « Oui, je le sais, t'inquiètes pas ! » _avec un sourire éclatant en faisant des gazouillis à sa nièce.

Sollicité de toutes parts par les invités, la soirée commençait au mieux. Nick lui présenta également son ami du FBI qui travaillait aussi à New York, Danny Taylor et son petit ami Martin. Il était totalement impressionné par tout le temps que son homme a du passer pour contacter tout ce petit monde. Peu de temps après, on frappa à la porte et Nick lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir, sachant qui devait encore arriver. Il savait que le « moment » approchait de plus en plus.

Ouvrant la porte avec un grand sourire, il resta figé sur place en découvrant les deux personnes derrière.

« _Alors, Greg, on salue pas comme il faut son cousin ? » « Oh que si ! Salut Danny ! »_ en le prenant dans ses bras pour un câlin amical. _«Bon anniversaire cousin. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je suis venu avec quelqu'un ! » _« _Non bien sûr que non ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit!" _Ce qui les fit bien rire tous les trois "_Enchanté moi c'est Greg ! Je suppose que vous êtes Don ! » « Oui, enchanté ! Bon anniversaire… » « Merci, venez par là ! ». _

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde semblait plus qu'heureux. Mais Nick lui semblait plus soucieux que jamais. Il se dirigea vers lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

_« Mille fois merci, mon amour ! C'est absolument grandiose ! » « De rien, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi ! »_ En se retournant pour échanger un simple et tendre baiser_ « Eh stp dis moi que c'était la dernière surprise de la soirée car je manque d'avoir une sérieuse attaque cardiaque par la suite ! »_

Pour toute réponse, Nick lui sourit et se dirigea vers la sono pour baisser un peu le son. Il prit le micro et se tourna vers tous les invités.

_« Excusez-moi, excusez-moi ! Je peux vous demander votre attention cinq minutes ! » _Tout le monde se tût en entendant la voix de Nick. Fran et Derek avaient tous les deux des grands sourires sur leurs lèvres, sachant ce qui allait venir.

_« Merci ! Alors comme vous savez ce soir, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour célébrer les 30ans de Greg et je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier d'être venus tous aussi nombreux et avoir réussi à ne pas gâcher la surprise ! » _Tout le monde se mit à rire. « _Particulièrement ceux qui viennent de loin et qui ont réussi à trouver un chef aussi cool que le nôtre pour obtenir plusieurs jours de congé _» « _Bien le merci Nick_ » répondit Grissom, ce qui déclencha un nouveau fou rire général.

_Allez ça y est c'est parti, tu peux plus faire machine arrière. Respire un bon coup, ça ira, _pensa t-il intérieurement. _« Et vous devez certainement savoir aussi qu'il ya quelques jours, Greg et moi fêtions nos six mois de relation. Et pour ça j'adresse un grand merci à ma famille qui m'a soutenu grandement alors que j'avais quelques appréhensions par rapport à votre réaction. » _Sa mère et ses sœurs lui sourirent tendrement avec les larmes aux yeux. « _Mais voilà, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous fait venir ici ce soir. » Allez respire encore un grand coup. C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon. _« _Il ya donc six mois, une personne déjà très importante à mes yeux dans la vie de tous les jours est devenue plus que tout la personne qui a définitivement mon cœur. »_ Adressant un dernier regard à sa « future » belle-famille qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement, il vint se mettre devant Greg, lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et mit un genou à terre.

Sous le choc, Greg ne put retenir un _« Oh mon dieu ! » _avant que des larmes de joie commencent à apparaître à ses yeux. _« Greg, ces six derniers mois, tu es devenu pour moi plus que mon meilleur ami. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. On est passé par le plus dur et tu as toujours été là quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Et pour ça je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Mais j'espère que… » _Il sortit enfin la boîte en velours de sa poche et révéla un simple anneau en or, mais brillant et finement taillé. _« En acceptant cette bague, je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de te rendre autant que tu m'as donné. »_ Les larmes dans leurs yeux avaient bien commencé à couler pour tous les deux et c'est la voix chargée d'émotion qu'il put poser la question fatidique _« Grégory Hojem Sanders, voulez-vous m'épouser ? ». _

Un silence se fit dans tout le salon pendant que tout le monde attendait sa réponse. _« Oui, Nick, oui je veux t'épouser. » _Le sourire plus rayonnant que jamais, Nick glissa l'anneau au doigt de son désormais fiancé avant de se relever et d'échanger avec lui un baiser passionné, peu importait le monde autour. Les applaudissements et félicitations ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Et sans se lâcher la main, ils acceptèrent les effusions de leurs invités.

_« Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait pas s'inquièter ! » « Ouais je sais mais tu ne sais pas à quel point je pouvais être nerveux ! » « Ca j'avais bien remarqué ! Boh t'inquiêtes je crois que je l'étais autant quand je l'ai demandé à Spencer ! » _En serrant tendrement la main de son mari qui était à ses côtés. Cela continua pendant une demi-heure, avant que Danny Me. ne prenne le micro et dise _« Et maintenant, place à la vraie fête ! » _Et là explosion totale de rire.

Pendant ce temps-là, nos deux jeunes fiancés s'étaient éclipsés quelques minutes pour que Greg puisse aussi remercier personnellement son homme, à sa manière. Engagés dans un très long baiser passionné, ils faisaient totalement abstraction de ce qui les entourait et se laissaient complètement aller l'un contre l'autre, sans être dérangés.

_« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement ! »_ C'était ces quatre mots qui avaient lancé leur relation et maintenant Greg ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de les répéter.

_« Merci pour ton discours, c'était vraiment magnifique ! » « De rien, c'était la pure vérité ! » « Au fait, tu crois que nos invités nous en voudraient si on s'éclipsait un peu plus longtemps ! » « C'est-à-dire ? » « C'est-à-dire que j'aimerais encore plus remercier mon fiancé comme il se doit ! » _Et pour renforcer sa phrase, il fit circuler ses mains sur le torse de Nick. « _Hum hum ! Tu sais bien que la plupart ont fait des kilomètres pour venir nous voir donc on peut pas partir tout de suite ! » « Oh pas juste du tout ! »_ Avec son adorable grimace.

En rigolant, Nick le reprit dans ses bras pour échanger un autre long baiser.

_« Oh t'inquiètes pas je n'espère pas dormir tout de suite après ! » « J'y compte bien ! » _Rigola Greg en reprenant de nouveau possession de sa bouche.

_« Je t'aime bébé ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur ! »_

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

_Bon je sais, un peu gniangnian mais je voulais vraiment faire une fin comme celle-là et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a pris un peu plus de temps. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous promets une suite quand j'aurais fini mon histoire sur Esprits Criminels._

_Les personnages et séries citées dans ce chapitre (Sarah, Désirée, Fran, Derek et Spencer d' Esprits Criminels, Danny Messer et Don Flack des Experts : Manhattan, Danny Taylor (merci de la remarque Melancholic- Wolf et Martin Fitzgerald de FBI Portés Disparus) appartiennent à et uniquement à leurs auteurs. Avait juste envie de faire un mini cross over avec mes slashs préférés. M'étendrais un peu plus sur eux dans l'histoire suivante je pense. _

_Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews._

_A bientôt._


End file.
